Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-6006137-20140319173234/@comment-6006137-20140319214708
The fact you assume i am American is not only slightly racist, but also wrong. The fact that the USA is still in the top 10 in ecudational rates (afaik) also tends to prove most Americans know 'math'. But let's ignore this for a second. Talon is better in an all in, sure, but he needs a team alongside him to escape fights, also he is more mana hungry in lane. Zed is tricky to completely pull off, and tends to never kill a caryr in fights, sene it happen too much to think he is by default 'better'. Pantheon has burst, sure, but if he has no hp he dies, if he got hp, he can't kill. Assassin lee is OP so be doesn't really count. Diana's damage is lower and more dependant on enemy mistakes. LeBlanc can ONLY kill a person, afterwards she dies or needs to wait too long to be useful. Ahri is skillshot reliant and get's shut down if she misses her E or Q. Fizz is ult-dependant for burst and trades really badly after a while. Got any more? I have played every single one of them and Kha is definitly one of the stronger of the batch. Assassins trade in lane to enble kill potential. Let's face it: Early on NOONE can just 100-0 someone (think pre-6), so you gotta softer them up so you can kill them. Fighters trade to bully and push people out, big difference, if you ask me. Trades can also last just a few seconds, which indeed assassins are usually better at then fighters. In mid lane, Kha can trade very well, but try to do that top and get beaten to death. There, I pointed out why I trade with my assassins: To softer them up for later. If you call this a problem, then I recommand you to play games like Low-level-WoW-PvP, because there you can oneshot people regardless of whoever you are. Talon on level 2 trades even worse, so yeaaaaah. If I wanted that kind of a jungler I just picked Master YI, honestly, maybe Nunu to have an even tankier version. What can Kha do what, for example, Vi can't do on that level? I never found myself needing the early defences, my GA core usually solves them dealng damage. CDR on Kha is insane as he can prolong trades and quicken his burst a lot more. I never found Hydra effective on Kha, later on people die without me to AA twice anyway. Let's crunch numbers now, we assume that every AD Assassin I call here has 320 AD, of which 90 Base and 230 bonus, I'll also count how fast he can theroretically(!) apply this, all at level 18. Kha: (190+345)Q+(235+230)W+(205+46)+(190)Pass = 1441 Instant damage. Kha, however, has a short cooldown on his Q, which also includes an execute of 6%. Not taking isolated damage because in teamfights, they tend to be packed. Do note that Kha'Zix has that E reset and repeatable Q and passive. Talon: ((260+286)W+((320+150+69)x1.1)Q/Pass+(440+345)Rx1.15)= 2212,48 instant damage, which you afterwards can't fully pull off for 30 seconds, and all the others skills are also gone for 6 seconds. Talon can't sustain himself in a teamfight, liek other Assassins can. Nvm I got bored, but trust me, assassins a re a lot more then just damage. If you think otherwise, hf in the lower elo's.